Endless Waltz 2: Return of the Mobile Suits
by DBZkid45
Summary: This is the about the first third of a long fanfic I am writing. I'll post the next chapters as I write them. It's a suquel to endless waltz, that reunites thee pilots in a new battle
1. Default Chapter

Endless Waltz 2

Author's note: I was inspired to write Endless WaltzII after I saw the Endless Waltz movie on Toonami. Even before I got my computer, I was thinking of a next installment in the Gundam Wing story because after I finished watching the movie I (and I'm sure many other people did too) thought: that's it? that's how the Gundam Wing saga ends? there has to be more, there should always be a next episode in this wonderful anime series! so I thought up this story to the saga that takes up characters to a new fight. For those of you who are looking for a humor fan fic, look elsewhere, this is an action fic. I tried to write a story that would not offend small children, but if you are less then ten, I suggest that you get a parents permission as there is some violence. Otherwise I'm sure nobody will find it offensive. And remember, It's all in fun! I know it's very long, but stick with it. I would like to hear your feedback after reading Endless WaltzII so give me a shout at rossignolrider9@hotmail.com or skierscott7 on AOL IM, I hope you enjoy! -- please don't e-mail me correcting something. That just proves how pathetic you are if you get your kicks by e-mailing people who don't make perfect fan fics -_-   
S.H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, rights, ect. These belong to The Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Endless Waltz II: Return of the Mobile Suits  
by S.H.  
  
Prologue  
So, I wondered, is it finally over? Did our defeat of Mariemaia and her rebelling space colony end this era of war that had swept over mankind and threaten to destroy the Earth? I don't think so, I know that as long as there are different countries with people that have different beliefs, I know there will still be conflict, and I know that we haven't seen the last of the mobile suits.  
My name is Heero Yuy, and I am, or was one of the few chosen to pilot a Gundam. The last time I piloted one it was in a huge war to stop Mariemaia and her powerful army. My friends fought hard, but it was I who came just in time, (as usual) to finish off the army of Mariemaia.  
But now there are no more Gundams. After the war, we decided to destroy those weapons of mass destruction because there was no more need for them. We were wrong. And our decision may now cause the world to be taken over. But not by a space colony , but by a force so powerful that I don't think we as Earth have a chance against. I hope that I'm wrong.  
  
Chapter 1  
So Heero, do you want butter on your toast or jam? said Relena. Relena and I are.... how do I say this..... we're in love. In fact, last month, I asked her to marry me. she said yes, and said she was just about to ask me the same thing about a week later.  
Heero!, she said, a little annoyed, Butter or jam!?  
Oh, jam I said, not listening. Sorry I guess I kind of spaced out.  
Honestly Heero, when you do things like that I get worried. Trying to apologize wouldn't do any good, being a Peacecraft she grew up with everything perfect so she doesn't like me slacking off one bit . Just wait until she finds out about my poker shack in the woods behind our house!  
So after a filling breakfast(Relena is a great cook) I sat down on the couch and began to flip through the channels on our television. When I stopped on a news alert, I stared at the screen in shock before I called in Relena who had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher.  
But it can't be, I thought you destroyed all the Gundams said my fiancé.  
So did I I said, but clearly on the screen, there was a black Gundam darting around destroying fighter jets with a huge beam scythe. The Deathscythe.  
Duo??? I said in astonishment.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
After sitting in shock next to Relena for about five minuets staring as I saw the Deathscythe destroy aircraft after aircraft it hit me. Hildi.  
I raced to the phone and dialed Hildi and Duo's number(they're married). After three rings a man's distressed voice spoke through the receiver.  
Hello, Maxwell residence Duo speaking said Duo's voice to my surprise.  
Duo? how can you be at home when you're in the deathscythe? I spat through the phone.  
What are you talking about Heero? said Duo I've been home all day and besides, don't you remember that we destroyed all the Gundams almost a year ago.   
Don't you have a T.V. I said.  
Yeah, how before colony do you think I am Heero Duo said, sounding very annoyed by now.  
Well, turn it on to channel twelve and make sure you're sitting down I warned him.  
Listen Heero, I don't see what's so..... NO WAY!!!! what is deathscythe doing there, I saw it blow up myself!!!! I pushed the button that destroyed it!!!!  
Listen Duo, I would say don't spaz now but it's apparently too late for that so just try and relax I said trying to calm him down.  
TRY AND RELAX???!! how can I relax when I've just discovered that MY GUNDAM CAME BACK TO LIFE!!? He shouted into the phone.  
Duo there's only one thing we can do. Do you know any of the Gundam pilots number's?  
Yeah, yours and Wufei's number. Why do you ask he wonders.  
Because I want to find out what's going on and how that Gundam survived during the year of mobile suit destruction. Trowa,Wufei, Quatra, me, you, and Milyardo might be of some help if a fight breaks out I said.  
You're not talking about using mobile suits to fight whoever is in that Gundam. he said.  
Why not? I asked.  
Two reasons. One, there are no more mobile suits and two, even if there were some mobile suits lying around, you and I both know that six mobile suits against one Gundam is no challenge for a Gundam. he stated  
You're wrong Duo, I had six mobile suits built under the house just in case, and you're right about two, except that we aren't ordinary pilots, we're Gundam pilots, and our skills are better than anyone else.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
You're going to get the Gundam pilots back together?, Relena said. But you don't even know where Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are and Milyardo is in prison  
I know where Wufei works so I can track him down easily, Quatre is probably hiding out in the middle Eastern desert, and I know Trowa is living in Paris.  
So you're going to find them all and get Milyardo out of new Alkatraz?, Relena said.  
I said bluntly.  
So I find Trowa and Wufei, you get Quatre, and then we bust Milyardo out of prison., I told Duo over the phone.  
Sounds like a plan he said .  
We meet at the Ritz in New York before we try to get into new Alkatraz I told him  
Okay bye he said  
So where was I going to start? Wufei would probably say yes to anything as long as there's a battle involved so he would be the obvious first choice, but then I would have to coax Trowa into going, and Wufei would probably just say something offensive, so I had to get Trowa by myself. I guess I'm heading for Paris   
The plane ride from Tokyo to Paris was about as turbulent as re-entry to the Earth from space. When I finally got to old Pari, I bought a hotel room, and went out to get some breakfast. On the way there I asked the local people if there was any circuses in town. I found out there was one in town and another was starting today. So after breakfast, I went out to the first circus and saw the show. No Trowa. I checked around back stage. No Trowa. I asked the other performers if they knew anyone named Trowa Barton. No one had ever heard of him. I guess he was at the other circus that starts today. Maybe if I hurry, I can get there while they're still setting up the tent.  
I got caught up in a twenty minute gridlock, so I got there just in time to see the first show, and boy, was it better than the first one I saw that day.  
The clowns actually made me laugh, the acrobats were magnificently skilled, and the animal acts were breath-taking.  
After the show, I headed back stage, and I asked to see the clowns. A young man who was one of the ringmaster's sons showed me what section of the performers tent they were in. I walked up to the door, and went in. Inside there were for sections, acrobats, animal trainers, stagehands, and clowns. I walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and went in.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Who are you?'', I was asked by a large man presumably a guard as I went in. My name is Heero Yuy, and was told I could find Trowa Barton here I told the guard.   
You want to see Trowa barton, eh, well, there's one thing that stops you from doing that. Master Trowa is the lead acrobat/clown in this whole show, and only people who have an appointment or can prove themselves to be related to master Trowa or know him are allowed to see him. the guard explained   
Oh I see, well, I'm a friend of his, we've known each other for a while, you see, I said my name is Heero Yuy. He and I flew two of the gundams that saved the earth I told the guard, hoping my farfetched albi would work.  
Oh, sure, no problem, he told me that anyone having to do with gundams have automatic clearance to see him. Right this way Mr. Yuy  
As we went through the clown sections, I saw some of the strangest, most peculiar clowns in the heart of Paris. When we finally got to another door. Here you are, said the doorman you'll find master Trowa in this room.  
Aren't you going in? I asked the man.  
No, the privilege of seeing master Trowa is not for the lowly likes of me he said,imagine that, me talking to master Trowa! he seemed to see the vision funny  
Well, thanks for the help, I appreciate it, I told him  
Oh, it's no problem Mr. Yuy, my pleasure, he said and left.  
I walked up to the door and pulled it open.   
Who dares to disturb me?, said a man whom I barely recognized to be Trowa.  
Oh, just a man named Heero Yuy, who needs your help, I told him.  
Yeah right, last I heard of him he was missing, presumed dead, besides, you don't look a thing like the Heero I remember, Trowa said.  
Well, give me a chance to prove I am who I say I am, and then, if that doesn't convince you I have something to tell you that will, I told this new Trowa that I thought was still my friend, ask me something only Heero would know.  
O.K. what is the code that you enter to start the zero system, he asked.  
Easy, you enter in zero, and then it starts, and only the Wing Zero, Epyon, and the Sandrock have ever had the zero system installed to their circuit boards, I said.  
Very good, Heero, I'm sure that no one else could know what you said, and now if you'll excuse my being such a jerk, how have you been, are you still with Relena, or did you two love birds break up? he said.  
Ha ha ha, very funny, actually, we're engaged, the wedding's this spring, I told the Trowa I always knew.  
Engaged, Heero you dog! now what is this about needing my help? he said cheerfully.  
Since you travel around a lot, I don't suppose you get the chance to check the news on T.V. do you? I said.  
Yes, we don't have a T.V., but I keep up on the news, sports, and weather on the laptop Katharine got me for my 25th birthday.  
You're twenty five now? why didn't you invite the pilots? I asked kind of shocked that he didn't think of his friends on his birthday, or that we didn't remember his birthday, not sure what I was more shocked about.  
Cut the crap Heero, what do want to show me, the laptop is already on, I turn it on every morning, he said.  
Go to a news site and look at search for mobile suits, believe me, you'll find something.  
he typed on the keys, and then, when he saw what came up, he just sat there in shock NO WAY!, THERE ARE TWO GUNDAMS HERE!   
WHAT! WHICH ONES, I ONLY KNEW OF ONE!! I yelled as I ran around the table to see the screen.  
Yeah, I see Deathscythe, and Sandrock, and it doesn't look like there being used for the purposes we used them for. These two are destroying whoever comes near them. It almost seems as if they like killing!, he said coolly.  
That means that a new one surfaced in 48 hours at this rate, they'll have the original 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05 by the end of the week! I said, calming down a little.  
And I bet whoever is doing this, won't stop at the first five Gundams, they'll probably bring out a new Wing Zero, a new Epyon, a new Tallgeese, a Nataku, and an Altron.  
Trowa, I don't think you grasp what we have on our hands here. If they, (whoever these sick people are) have the technology to make Gundams, they could make an entire legion of mobile suits, I stated.  
Well, then we better stop these people before they do that, he said.  
Right, but we can't take them on by ourselves, we need you, me, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Milyardo to take these people on, I said, finally able to tell him what I came here for.  
Then let's get going, have you talked to the others?  
Duo's getting Quatre, and we still have to pay a visit to Wufei, we meet at the Ritz in New York, and bust Milyardo out of new Alkatraz. Where we go from there is up to me, you, the other guys, and , not needing to say who were, I said.  
Okay, let's get crackin', and Heero, thanks, thanks for coming and getting me, he said.  
Don't mention it, the team wouldn't be the same without you, I said smiling.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
So, where's our favorite China man hiding? Trowa asked me as we drove to the Paris spaceport.  
Well, he works at that space agency for the new government, I don't know the name of it, but I'm sure we can find him as soon as we get to the government satellite, I told him.  
So, we get to Wufei, go meet Duo and Quatre in NYC, bust Milyardo out of the slammer, and then take out whoever is doing this? he questioned.  
Yeah, hey, knock it off, this Paris traffic is gonna kill me before we leave I said, a little annoyed at my talkative friend.  
Trowa snickered, I guess driving a car isn't your strong spot, not like the Wing Zero!  
Ha ha ha laugh it up funny boy, I said sarcastically.  
Okay I will he said.  
When we got to the spaceport, we booked two first class flights (the only way to fly) to the government satellite orbiting the moon. We some money out of our accounts and got on the plane.  
You know, Heero, Trowa said, this will be my first time back in space since the fighting.  
Really?, I've been up there a few times since then, Relena and I rented a small craft and went and looked at the wreckage of the colony, did you know it's still semi intact, but is being beat apart by space dust I said. And the Libra's remains are still burning.  
No way, Katharine and I'll have to check that out sometime, he said.  
Hey, if we get through this whole mess, Relena and I will take you two, and all the Gundam pilots to see the ruins.  
I'm gonna hold you to that Heero, so wadda you say we get on that shuttle? he said laughing.  
I said  
We got on the shuttle and had a smooth lift off and flight to the government satellite.  
Hey Trowa, I heard that Noin is also working here, I said as we got a shuttle to take and find Wufei.  
No foolin' it'd be nice to see her again, he said chuckling,but she talks too much!  
Yeah but she'd probably still be crying over Milyardo's being locked up! I said laughing, even though it wasn't very funny.  
What did he do anyway? he wondered,it must've been pretty bad to make them put him up on Alkatraz.  
I dunno, I guess we'll have to ask him when we make the big bust, I heard Alkatraz is supposed to be the most heavily guarded place on Earth, and I'd bet the Wing Zero that there's a shipload of confidential papers, crown jewels, and maybe even a piece of the lost city of Atlantis on that rock! said half joking, half serious.  
Suddenly, a door opened where we had been standing and there stood a woman wearing in a lavender dress coat, with strained pea green pants, brown shoes, and braided hair. She was taller than me(which wasn't saying, much) but not as tall as Trowa. She had the look on her face like she'd seen me before, and I could've said the same.  
she said shyly.  
How do you know me? I asked, and who are you.  
My name's Sally, and I'm Wufei's ..... Wufei's.....girlfriend! she stuttered.  
WUFEI'S GIRLFRIEND?!?! Your Wufei's girlfriend! how in all that is holy did Wufei get a girlfriend?! I said totally shocked. Trowa had fallen down in astonishment with his mouth open, frozen in shock.  
EXCUSE ME?! but what do you mean by that? she said, showing severe anger, are you making fun of my man?  
By now I was laughing right in her face and Trowa was pounding his fist on the metal floor and howling with laughter. Your man?! I said barely able to talk, you call Wufei your man?!! Then, I broke into an all out belly-aching laugh and tears were coming to the eyes of my floor dwelling friend: Trowa. Hooo, that has to be a joke, tell me it's a joke.....YOUR MAN?! oh boy, Duo and Quatre HAVE to hear this one, I would call Duo right now, but I know that he's gone looking for Quatre!  
Are you going to quit insulting Wufei and let me lead you to him, or do you want to stay here and laugh while I call security? he said, definitely P.O.'ed by now.  
As tempting as the first offer is, we have to talk to Wufei, so take us to him. C'mon Trowa, I'm sure we can get you some water for those hiccups.   
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
So *hic* what do you two *hic* do here anyway*hic*? Trowa said through a sever case of hiccups. We walked through a number of doors, past a few guards who gave Trowa a look like he was a raving drunk(which I'm sure Trowa has had his share of being), by a couple of furiously working people in the same butt ugly uniform as Sally was wearing. We finally reached door that said Wufei and Sally stopped, turned to us and frowned.  
Chang spends the day in there when we're not on search missions for the government Sally said.  
Who's*hic* Chang? Trowa asked stupidly while swaggering. I really thought he was drunk now.  
Trow, Chang is Wufei's first name, he just likes to be called by his last name: Wufei, I said to him. and do something about those hiccups! I shouted.  
Listen, Chang is usually pretty angry all of the time except when I'm with him, he sometimes even scares the new people, by shouting at them and treating a demotion. she said almost as a warning.  
Good, then nothing's changed! I said. Let's go in hiccup boy, I said, grabbed Trowa's arm and went in.   
Leave me alone, I'm busy, Wufei said without looking up   
But we came to see you Wufie! give me a hug! Trowa said before I could stop him.  
Wufei exploded, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? he shouted. Apparently he hadn't seen me in his blind rage. I slipped around his desk behind him.  
You*hic* have to come with us! We're gonna go up and fight again! he said. I could've sworn he was drunk because he was sure acting like one!   
he raised a hand to slap Trowa.  
I don't think so!, you're not going to hit anybody! I said as I grabbed hi arm. We came to ask for your help, as you know, there's been two Gundam sightings, and they haven't been good. So we're going to track down the former Gundam pilots and take whoever it is out! I said forcefully.  
Are you mad? you have nothing to fight with, unless you've got a half dozen mobile suits stored away somewhere! he said as he pulled his arm from my grip. And even if you did, I wouldn't be caught dead in a battle again, you remember, I gave that up that crap three years ago and i thought you did too, or are you just like i thought, a killing machine, never able to go very long without killing. Remember that girl and her dog, what was its name? Mary?  
Shut the hell up!!!, that was a mistake, I'll never let that happen again! How dare you mention that! You've got no place bringing me old pain! I exploded. Now I was filled for hate, hate for Wufei, and hate for myself, for killing that town. I'd been telling myself that it was an accident, out of my control, but Wufei was really right, I was the reason that girl was killed, I have been the murderer of hundreds, maybe thousands, in the small nineteen years that I've been on this planet. I guess it's my nature and my destiny. To kill all that don't agree with my views, to kill people without another thought. That's how I'd been brought up, ever since my name was changed, taught and groomed to become a cold killing machine. Only now, after the war, was I able to begin to soften up, change my ways, but now, with this new fight on the horizon I was just going to go hard again, and then it would be even harder to soften again, that met that this had to be the last fight. No, this couldn't be the last fight, that would be foolish, too destroy the Gundams after this fight(if we survive) would be the biggest mistake, because there'll always be a new fight, another battle, An endless war.  
See, do you really want to fight now, to harm more people? Wufei said, haughtily, and my answer is no, I would never go into the battlefield again, you'd have to drag me into another mobile suit, and if I was in one, I'd use the self-destruct without a thought, rather than kill with it. Now if you don't mind, you can leave my office before I call security, I don't care if whoever's using those goes on a killing spree because I won't. And then we left, just said good-bye to Sally, got into our shuttle and left.  
Trowa had lost his hiccups while listening to Wufei's speech, and was back to his old, solemn, one eyed, silent Trowa. Well, this kinda sucks, don't it. Now we only have only four pilots, Five if we manage to get Milyardo out of the slammer, he said, obviously bummed. I was bummed too, but I was mostly still filled with rage over that girl and her dog. Was Wufei right? No, I'm not like that, this time I'll only do what I have to and be done, and if that means taking a life, the I guess I'll have to if it means peace.  
yeah, but I guess we'll just have to take them on with just four. It's a shame too, Wufei is a great asset in battle, if I was fighting back to back with him, I wouldn't have a worry in my mind that we wouldn't succeed. I said, half heatedly. Then I set in a course for the NYC space port.  
Umm... Heero, don't we have to return this shuttle? Trowa asked me.  
Nope, because we're not going to survive this re-entry, well as far as the shuttle company is concerned. I'm going to hide it outside NYC, we're gonna meet Duo and Quatre at the ritz, get some sleep, blast to my house, pick up the suits, and then...I guess find where they are, and take them out. I told him, not needing to say who they were.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Trowa, get up, we're almost over New York, better put up the cloaking device or we'll be seen by NYC radar and they'll know that this is the stolen shuttle, I told him as i shook him gently from his sleep.  
How long till we touch down? he asked.  
Two minuets, hey, why not land on top of the Ritz? No one will see us with this cloaking device, and then all we have to do is get down from the roof. He started to say something, but I held up an arm to stop him. We landed on the roof and hid the shuttle behind a huge furnace vent.   
Now what, since there's no stairs, how are we gonna get down? Trowa asked, puzzled.  
We're going to use these ropes to get down, I said as I brought out some ropes from the shuttle. Then we tied the ends of our ropes to some sturdy pipes. As we were tying the ropes around our waists Trowa saw me shaking a little.  
What's wrong, scared of heights? he joked. he was right, I was terrified of high places. Why had I wanted to do this in the firs place? Well, there was no other choice now, I guess I'd have to live with it. Beside, it wasn't a very tall building, well, not as big as the skyscrapers, but still, fifty stories high. Well, it was my idea, so now I have to live with it. So Trowa and I went to the end and started to slowly hop down the gigantic hotel. Trowa was obviously doing better than I was, obviously his acrobat experience was a huge help. Then, as I looked at Trowa, I heard a crack and then Trowa was plummeting towards the street.  
I yelled as untied the rope along my waist and let it slide through my hands as I raced to catch him, but he had been falling for two more seconds than I was sliding, still, he was trying to slow and I was straining to fall as fast as I could. I knew that if I didn't get to him, we would both fall to our deaths. If I was going to catch him, I had to get under him and grab him.  
Trowa screamed. That's it, I cut my rope and started falling at rocket speed. I went into a dive position, was parallel with Trowa for a second then dropped past him. I saw a scaffold go by, then lighting fast, I whipped around and threw a grappling hook around it and prayed it hooked something. It did. Then I looked up and saw Trowa coming at me like a bullet, man this was going to be a close, and I only had one chance, there was no time to explain to Trowa, I had to hope against hope that he knew what I was doing, otherwise N.Y.C would have a big Trowa splat on its street. Then, when he was about ten feet above me he looked at the situation, and I could tell he knew what I was doing. When he was on the same level as me, the world seemed to go in slow motion, then he sped past and grabbed my arm. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it quickly became a gasp. He was slipping. Trowa's hand slipped down my arm untill I was clenching his hand with mine.  
Got ya, I said. I told myself that I would have to be pryed off his hand with a crowbar for me to let go. Suddenly the window that Trowa was swaying by opened, and a familiar grin popped out.  
Hey, it's the monkey boys, hanging from ropes, swinging accross the buildings, Duo said slyly.  
Duo! what good timing, I said in shock and joy that we could be so lucky. Hey can you give us a hand? I asked.  
With what? He said slyly, his grin expanding.  
With me, Trowa said. I hadn't had achance to look at him fully, and I noticed that he was a wreck. He was shaking like one of those weird pens that make little circles when you write with them.  
he said as he opened the window all the way. Then he held out his hand and Trowa took it. Duo pulled him inside and had him sit down, leaving me hanging from the scaffold.  
Um, Duo, I don't to be rude, but...  
he said, a gigantic grin on his face.  
I don't mean to be a bother, but it it's not a problem, do you think you could let me in too?! I shouted, very annoyed.  
Surely, why didn't you say so, he said, his grin widening. Then he put his hand out, his ponytail(that was down to his butt) hung out the opened window. I took his hand and was about to swing in when I slipped.   
I screamed as I started to drop, my arms flailing. Then, suddenly, my left hand grabbed probablt the only thing that could've saved me. Duo's hair.  
he wailed in pain as I latched on to his braided . Ahhh okay Heero, you can let go of my hair now! he said, holding his scalp.  
Yeah, and fall to my death? I yelled.  
he said, cringing and holding his head in imense pain.  
he said as he started to pull me up. Then, after I was inside and Duo was vigoursly massaging his traumatized scalp.  
Well, that was amusing, Trowa said, chuckling.  
Oh no, don't even think of laughing, I said caoutiosly.  
he said dumbfoundedly.  
Chuckling leads to laughing, laughing leads to hiccups, hiccups leads to you getting drunk again, I said, now worried that he would be acting like he was earlier.  
Oh, I'm- but he was cut off by the door opening and an older, blonder, shorter haired, still short for his age, Quatre appeared in the doorway.  
Oh, you guys are her, and why is Duo rubbing his head? he wondered.  
Let's just say that we've had a very interesting day, and Duo, well, let's just say he's been brushing up on his rapunzel imitation, I said as I opened my hand. About thirty, foot long hairs fell onto the floor.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
So...., how have things been going lately? Quatre wondered.  
Well, all right I guess, I had my 20th birthday not so long ago, Trowa said softly. Heero has something to say though.  
Yeah, guess what, Relena and I are engaged, I said, brushing the hair from my hands.  
Really, congratulations! Quatre exclaimed. Just then I noticed what he had in his hands. Quatre was holding a glass of wine.  
Hey, Quatre, I thought you were anti alcohol, I asked him, looking at the thin glass in his hands.  
Oh, this? he said holding up the glass and looking at it before taking a small sip,yeah, I thought, if I only drink responsibly it wouldn't do much harm.  
Good, I've had enough drunkenness for a while, I said winking at Trowa. And don't ask what I mean, I told him. Quatre took another big sip before putting down the glass.  
So where's Wufei? Quatre asked no one in perticular. Trowa started to explain and I was going to interrupt him but I thought I've done enough talk for one day.  
Wufei won't be coming I guess, he kinda blew a gasket. Forget about him, we can do this with four, Trow said. It was more of a command rather than a suggestion. I guess he'd gained at least some wisdom from being the oldest of us next to Zechs.  
All right, what's the plan now that Wufei is out of the picture? Duo asked, staring at the celling while laying on the couch of the room, sipping a drink, (some people can never be serious).  
How long can we stay here? I asked Quatre, needing some information before I devised a plan.  
Tonight and till eleven tomorrow morning, He told me in between sips of wine. I started to get a little nervous about him and his wine.  
Well, I guess Trowa and I should get ready for tomorrow, you know, get packed for the big break , and do you guys have any transportation plans as for how we are going to go accross the country unnoticed? I asked Duo, now looking like he was about to take a nap.  
No problem, I got a one of those cargo planes on loan from work, we should be able to fit five mobile suits in there, Duo said lazily.  
Okay so we have a transport for the suits, now we have to go pick them up, once we have them, we can get to Alkatraz, and penetrate their defenses, and grab Zechs, but what do we do then? Trowa asked Duo.  
Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, now if I were you, I would get some rest, we're going to have to get up pretty early tomorrow morning. Like 3 AM. IT's going top be a five hour drive to the spot where I hid the plane, Duo said as he got up and got a beer from the small refridgerator in the corner of the room. He sat down, twisted the cap off, and took a big gulp of it before continuing. he said looking at the clock,It's almost noon know, so we should be ready to make a clen getaway by 3, and we all should get at least three hours of sleep.  
Four for the hiccup monster, I said under my breath.  
What was that? Quatre asked smiling,did the cold, calculated, perfect soldier we know as Heero just make a joke?!   
I guess Relena does that to you I said smiling  
There he goes again! Quatre said as he took a huge drink from his glass, finishing the wine. And we sat there for hours talking, catching up on lost time, discussing ideas for penetrating Alkatraz, and in Quatre's case, drinking.  
  



	2. Chapter 9 Quatre is missing

Chapter 9

Chapter 9  


  
my alarm clock screemed as I turned on the light and slamed the snooze button. Man, did we have to get up this early?! Oh well, guess now that I'm awake, i might as well take a shower I thought to my selff. After i had showered and gotten dressed in my usual Green tank top and black shorts, I looked at the beds. There was Duo, snoring on the couch, TV on, beer bottle in hand, Trowa sleeping soundly in the bed next to me, and Quatre............. wait a minuete, WHERE WAS QUATRE!!!!! he was gone! nowhere to be seen! I rushed over to Duo on the couch and shook him violently. Duo! wake up Quatre's gone!! I shouted in his ear.  
he said, still half asleep.  
DUO, QUATRE IS GONE!!!!!! I yelled.   
he screamed. What do you mean gone?! he yelled, fully awake, and suerly waking up Trowa.  
I mean, look at his bed, no one is there! now get some clen clothes on and let's get out there and look for him!  
Hey, what's everyone shouting about? Trowa asked as he got up, rubbing his eyes. where's Quatre? he asked looking at the empty bed.  
That's the problem, he's gone, so get dressed, we're going out and finding him, I told him. So when everyone was fully, awake, we set out to find him.  
You do know that it's going ot be hard finding a 22 year old, blond boy, drunk and confused in this city, Dou said as we ran down the street, checking the bars.  
Why's that? Trowa asked Duo as we crossed the street. Damn, I wished we had a car.  
Because New York has enough of them to cover the world a zillion times. Duo said flatly.  
Wait a minuete, Quatre likes high places doesn't he? I said, it was obvious that I was the only one thinking logicly.  
yeah, so? Duo said as we walked out of a bar, now Quatre.  
Well, did he say anything about high places at the hotel room before we got there? I asked him, forming a plan.  
Yeah, he was all excited, he said he wanted to see the Empire State Building, The World Trade Towers, and the Statue of Liberty, said Duo as if it was of no importance.  
Well, then that's where he'll be. Here's my plan, we each take a cab to one of those places, Trowa, The World Trade Towers, Duo, The Statue of Liberty, and I'll go to The Empire State. I said as I hailed a cab. He'll surely be at one of those locations. I said. so you two get cabs to your locations, we're gonna find him.


End file.
